The legend of Link and Navi
by dryslayer
Summary: This story is about how Navi becomes human with her abilities still intact. How did this happen? Read the story to find out.


** The Legend of Link and Navi**

* * *

_ This story is abot Ocarina of Time. In this version of Ocarina of Time Navi takes the size of a human, but retains her abilities. Reviews are appriciated. Dont be a grammar Nazi, just enjoy the story. I do not own the Legend of Zelda. This is my first story, so go easy on me._

_** Link had just obtained the third spiritual stone and was on his way to hyrule castle. "I need to take breaks more often, this is tiring" Link said. "We'll take a break after we see Princess Zelda" Navi said.**_

_** It was late and raining and Navi was hiding in links hat to keep out of the rain. They finally reached the castle gate just as the gate was coming down. It was coming down a bit earlier than usually. "Its a bit early for the gates to come down dont ya' think" Link said suspiciously. Navi was about to say something to link but was interrupted by a white stallion gallopping past them. Link to a closer look to see Zelda and Impa riding the horse. Link saw Zelda throw something into the water to the right of the gate**_ **_and was gone._**

**_ Next came a black horse covered in armor with a Gerudeo man on the top. The man had reddish- orange hair, green skin, and was cloaked in armor. " Arrrgh, I lost her," the man said angrily. "You must have seen the white horse gallop past just now, which way did it go?!" the man said furiously. "Answer me!" Link stayed silent. "So, you think you can protect them from me, you've got guts kid." the man said mockingly. _**

**_ Link said nothing and unsheathed his kokiri blade. "Heh heh heh, you want a piece of me?" the man was histerical. "Very funny, I like your attitude!" the man cast a small yellow ball in his hand and threw it at Link. Link dodged, but Navi fell out of Link's hat and was struck by the ball of magic. "NAVI!" Link shouted as he rushed to Navi's side. She was out cold and in critical condition. Link was furious, the inner beast comming out. He turned around to fight the Gerudo but he was gone. _**

**_ "What am I going to do?!" "Wait, the fairy foutain by the castle!" Link thought. But before he left he dove into the water to pick up what Zelda threw. He got out of the water and studied the object. it seemed to be Zelda's ocarina. He started to put it away, but his vision went white. Then someboby appeared. Link studied the person. It was Zelda. "Link, can you hear me? Its Zelda,"Zelda asked. "When you hold this ocarina in your hand, I wont be around anymore." She continued."I wanted to wait for you, but I could delay no longer." "At least I could leave you the Ocarina of Time and this song,"Listen for this is the song that opens the Door of Time, the Song of Time." She explained and then played the song. She finished and told Link,"Play this song in front of the altair, you must protect the Triforce!" Links vision went back to normal and without hesitation ran to the Great Fairy Fountain with Navi cupped in his hands._**

**_Link arrived at the fountain and and played Zelda's Lullaby. The Great Fairy arose from her spring and could see something bad happened. Link held out Navi's unconcious body. "Could you help her, please?" he begged. The Great fairy floated down to link and studied Navi. "The attack she suffured was to much for her tiny body," she said. Link begged even more,"Please, there has to be something you can do!" The Great fairy thought,"There is one thing we could do, but she might not come out of it." Do it, please," Link said almost immeadiately. "OK, what im going to do is make her human, but she will retain her abilities with the exception of her glow," she explained. "If I make her human her body will be able to withstand the attack." "Wow, you can do that?!" Link asked her in awe. "Yes, place Navi on the Triforce symbol and take a few steps back. Link agreed and placed Navi on the symbol and backed up. A blue light made a circle around Navi as she floated up. As the circle expanded, she grew. The light faded and Navi looked about the same size as Link."Why is she my size, she's older than me?" "Well, humans live to ages of eighty to onehundred years old, so why not let her have a long life?" she explained. "How old is she?" Link asked. "Nine, just like you," she answered like it was obvious. "Do you know when she'll come to, or if she does?" Link asked hopefully. "If she does it'll be around tomorrow, you're welcome to rest at the fountain until tomorrow,"she continued."Now, i'll be getting back to my spring, i'll see you in the morning." And with that the Great Fairy was gone. Link walked over to Navi's unconcious now human-size body and nelt down. Her body was tanned, she had dark blue eyes, her hair was dark blue down to about her hips. She was still wearing what most fairies wore, a long skinny dress, but hers was blue. "Navi, please come out of this," he said. He took out his blanket and covered Navi in it. Link walked over to the left wall and sat down. "Please Navi, I need you," and with that he was asleep._**

_So there was the first chapter hope you enjoyed. Reveiws are appriciated. See ya' next time_


End file.
